Naruto on Crack1
by xxBBxLxx
Summary: Ok, well my friend and i were bored so we made this, i might continue it i might not, just something to pass the time. i think itll be fun. there is quotes from the actual books. and there are OC characters. Sasame and Kaiten belong to me and my friend


A/N** this contains OC characters. Sasame and Kaiten are made up. Everything else either belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or Lewis Carroll I did have fun writing it, and I hope you haave fun reading it^^ enjoy!**

**Naruto on crack, chapter 1. ~ Your Late!**

"**Where the heck is she?" Naruto, who is currently dressed up as the mad hatter screams.**

"**Well, where ever she is, she's late." replies, Shikamaru ( dress up as the march hare)**

**All of a sudden, Sakura, dressed up as Alice, runs into the clearing. 'I'm here!" she pants**

"**YOUR LATE!" Naruto Hatter, and ShikaHare yell in unison. "And for a very important date too!"**

"**I know I know!, but do you know how hard it is to get out of the tweedles chats?"**

"**YES!" they shout in unison again.**

"**oohh yea..hehe" **

"**Well we must be off to the Red Queen!" Hatter Naruto states. **

**ShikaHare shudders and adds, "Who knows what will happen if we're late."**

**~Flash back~**

**Red Queen Sasame, "Excuse me," she smiles sweetly at the waiter, "but were you by any chance, late?" she whispers the last word.**

"**I… I…Uhh….yes your majesty…" he stutters.**

"**I thought so," she whispers again, "LET HIM EAT CAKE!"**

"**NO YOU MAJESTY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"**

**~End Flash back~**

"…**." total silence, then ShikaHare shudders again. **

"**Lets be on our way then shall we?" Naruto Hatter says cheerfully. And off set the trio of party-goers. As they are walking down the streets of the forest, they run into Rock Lee. and Might Guy.**

**Hey Guys! Where are you headed on this most youthful of days?" they ask.**

"**No time to talk," "late for a most important date" "a party to go to" "Callooh! Callay!" "We're late, We're late, We're late!" the trio sing in chorus.**

"**Oh! A party! We love parties! What is the theme?" and with that they ripped off there cloths off to reveal themselves wearing costumes. Guy was the Walrus and Rock Lee was the Carpenter.**

"**The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand." Guy Walrus says. And with that the band set off again**

**They walk for awhile and come to a patch of flowers. And there in the middle of the clearing was a large grandfather clock. **

"**Oh my," SakuAlice says, "We're almost out of time!"**

"**Why my dear," Hatter Naruto replies, " If you knew time as well as I do, you'd know to just ask him for more time!"**

"**Ask who?" AliceSaku looks at him,**

"**Time, of course, if you only kept on good terms with him he'd do anything you like. Suppose it was 9:00 in the morning,, just time to begin lessons, you'd only have to whisper a hint to time, and round the clock goes in a twinkling, half past one, time for ramen break" Hatter Naruto smile happily.**

"**I only wish it was." ShikaHare mutters to himself. SakuAlice just look at them,**

"**Curiouser and Curiouser" and she walks on a bit,**

"**Hey! Watch it!" calls someone. She looks around and sees no one, and continues to take a step. "I said watch it!"**

"**Now where is that voice coming from?" she asks herself.**

"**Down here!" SakuAlice looks down to see a daisy, with a face.**

"**Why, a daisy! And with a face too! You can talk?"**

"**Of course we can talk! When there's anyone worth talking to!" a tiger lily says with a huff.**

"**It isn't manners for us to begin, you know" a rose nearby says, "and I really did wonder when you'd speak. I said to myself, 'her face has got some sense in it though it's not a clever one"**

**And then a group of daisies pipes up, "Well isn't she just the oddest flower you've ever seen?" "If only her petals curled up a little more she'd be alright." "Still she has the right color, and that goes along way!" and with that the daisies burst into argument over SakuAlice's appearance as a flower.**

"**Curiouser and Curiouser" she mumbles to herself, and then Naruto Hatter takes her sleeve and pulls her along, followed by the others, shouting, "We're late, we're late, for a very important date, no time to talk, Callooh Callay! We're late, we're late, we're late!" and so being pulled along by mad man and followed by even more mad people, SakuAlice gets pulled along into the forest.**

**Soon enough they were lost.**

"**if we don't get there on time we're doomed!"**

"**Where are you going?" says a voice from above. Everyone jumps and slowly turns to look up. And there perched in the braches of the tree, was a smiling cat.**

"**Why, good day!" called Naruto Hatter, "Where on our way to see the queen! Its her unbirthday you know!"**

"**Ah yes!," then she turns to AliceSaku, "Are crochet with the Queen today?"**

"**But I haven't been invited yet though."**

**Naruto Hatter leans over and whispers in her ear4, "Uhh.. Actually you have been."**

"**Oh yeah.." she looked at the ground thinking.**

"**Well, you'll see me there!" and with that she stands up and starts running through the trees.**

**They stare after her for awhile then ShikaHare asks, "Why haven't we been doing that? It's much faster…"**

**They look at each other realizing there stupidity, and leap into the trees and start running.**

**They make it to the Red Queens castle right in time. As they run through the door to her majesty, she holds up a stop watch and stops it.**

"**Just in the nick of time." she says with a grimace then smile brightly "Welcome to the party!"**

**And with that she leads them into a great banquet hall, And sitting in the right hand seat next to the Red Queen Sasame, is Kaiten, dressed as the Cheshire Cat.**

**Oh, it was you." they all said.**

"**Sit!" commands Red Queen Sasame. And they sit.**

"**Now sing!"**

"**Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at, up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky, twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder what your at!" they sing. **

"**Yayz!" the Queen claps her hands laughing hysterically. Then a ginormous cake was brought in. and a chorus of the Unbirthday song rang out.**

"**A very merry, unbirthday to you!" "To me?" "To you!" **

"**now for my presents!" says Queen Sasame.**

**Everyone looks at each other, then look at her. "Uhm.. your majesty…. We didn't bring presents…" AliceSaku stutters.**

"**No presents huh?" She looks at each of them. "RELEASE THE JABERWOCKY"**

"**Uhm.. Sasame? You do know this is just a dress up party right? Its not actually Wonderland?" Hatter Naruto says.**

"**She looks at him, "I said release the Jabberwocky.. And the Jabberwocky shall be released." and with that the real Jabberwocky bust through the wall and chases everyone around the banquet hall much to the enjoyment of Sasame.**

"**Beware the Jabberwock, my son!, The jaws that bite and claws that catch! Beware the JubJub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"**

**And then of course the Bandersnatch and JubJub bird come and help with the terrorizing.**

**Kaiten is hiding under the table next to Sasame who is laughing manically, at the scene before her. **

"**Great unbirthday party, huh Sasame?" Kaiten says**

"**Oh yes. The best ever!"**


End file.
